The Year to Come (Girl Meets New Year)
by Beyou532
Summary: Riley still loves Lucas, and Farkle is giving her until New Years to tell him, but when New Year comes and Riley still hasn't said a word, Farkle takes matters in his own hands. Things go down and a new couple is reviled, who is it? Will everything be okay when there relationship is really put to the test? What will the upcoming year have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Girl Meets World, or any of the cast. I just own this story, please don't copy it. This story is a continuation of Girl meets New Year. Please no harsh comments, if you don't like it that's fine but please be nice. Im not a good speller. I hope you like the story.**

 **~be_you5323**

The clock was about to strike midnight and my eyes immediately go to Farkle, I start walking fast to the door not wanting to be there. "In 5...4...3...2...1." "RILEY STILL LOVES LUCAS." Farkle shouted out to let everyone know. My heart starts racing. You know the feeling of when you're about to cry? The pit in your stomach, the tingle in your noise, and the water starting to build up in your eyes? I had that feeling, I bit my lip; everyone's eyes were on me and only me. Fireworks were exploding in the distance, people cheering and celebration. I walked up to the platforms that lead into the apartment building. Turning around I blew my noise maker… "Happy New Year." I squeaked out trying my best to ignore the stares.

There was a stampede of my classmates as they stormed past me, not knowing what to do. I was glad they were leaving; I didn't need the extra pressure of more people in this situation. My eyes were glued to the floor of the roof top, I wish there was a remote so we could just skip over the awkward part and get to the solution of our problems.

"I'm sorry you guys, I did the right thing. I hope you can forgive Me. Happy New Year." Farkle and Smakle made their way down stairs. I wasn't mad at Farkle; I understood why he did what he did. He gave me time to figure out that I love Lucas, and he gave me a warning of what would happen if I didn't tell him myself. I would thank him later, but not now. Maya walked over to the bench, I followed her and sat down on the cold uncomfortable metal. The last thing I wanted was to hurt Maya, Lucas, Farkle, or even Charlie. Lucas looked flustered; he made his way to the bench and sat down in between Maya and me.

"It's Midnight." Maya broke the silence.

"Here we are." I added. I felt guilty and I was still trying my best to not cry. "I'm so sorry." I choked out while three hot tears trailed down my face to my chin. "Maya, I tried. I tried so hard to keep my feelings in. I tried to hide them like you did for me, but… I can't anymore." My eyes stayed glued to the grown, I could feel both Lucas and Maya looking at me.

"Riles. When Lucas and I started to go on dates," Maya pause, "I thought that you loved him like a brother, but I was wrong. I knew that Lucas still liked you, I know that now. I think I was more in love with the idea of Lucas and Me then Lucas himself."

"What?" I looked up at her, Lucas did too.

"I don't love Lucas, at least in that way. I got freaked out in Texas about him riding tombstone and I didn't know why. I got my feeling mixed up. I realized that I didn't want to lose him, not because I loved him but because he's a great friend." Maya gave a little sigh and ran her figures through her hair. "Lucas I'm sorry that I confused you, you're a good friend. Riley, I'm sorry for getting in the way, but thank you for stepping back so I could figure things out."

"Maya, you didn't get in my way." I told her.

"I'm going to let you two talk of you want we can talk more later. Happy New Year's." With that Maya got up and left. My mind was trying to rap around everything that was happening. This wasn't how the New Year should start, but yet I felt free of my nerves until I heard Lucas clear his throat.

"Riley?" Lucas's voice rang and my eyes concentrated on a crack in the cement. "Riley please look at me." My eyes slowly rolled up to meet his hazel blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know why I was apologizing, I just did.

"Why didn't you tell me," He spoke in a hushed voice," Why did you step back, why did you say we were like brother and sister."

"I was trying to protect Maya."

"Riley, what about me? I was heartbroken when I found out that the girl I love didn't love me back." My heart skipped a beat and my lips twitched to a smile but quickly faded. Lucas didn't seem happy, he seemed hurt.

"I would never try to hurt you Lucas." He looked down, "You... You loved me?" His eyes looked to me and then away. A knot grew in my stomach, impatient for his replied. Lucas got up and slowly made his way to edge of the roof top, looking out into the partying streets that were filled with happiness and joy of 2015 finally ending and 2016 beginning.

After a moment of watching the crowd he turned around and leaned ageist the railing, "I never stopped loving you Riley and I don't think I'll ever be able too." Somehow I managed not to scream or jump on him. I got up and walked over to him as calmly as I could. He looked at me with a worried face. My body was facing his and I took a deep breath. Grabbing his face I kissed him right there and right then. He responded by putting his hands on my hips and kissing back instantly. This wasn't like our first kiss, this meant more. It wasn't a peck, it was a real kiss. We pulled away breathing heavily and I rested my forehead on his. "Does that mean you love me too?" Lucas asked with a smirk on his lips and his hands still on my hips.

"Yes, Lucas Fryer I love you." My smile stretched from ear to ear, and Lucas leaned in to give me a sweet peck on the lips. Before I could stop myself the question I was afraid of knowing the answer to escaped my lips. "What happens now? "

 **I hope you enjoyed my story. I'm not sure If I should leave it like this or continue, I would love people's feedback but please be nice. This was so much fun to write. Thank you!**

 **~be_you532**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Girl Meets World, or any of the cast. I just own this story, please don't copy it. This story is a continuation of Girl meets New Year. Please no harsh comments, if you don't like it that's fine but Please be nice. Thank You and I hope you like the story.**

 **~beyou532**

The bell rang through the hall as I ran toward the history class, the subways causing me to be late. 2-32-22, my looker clicked open as I grab my history books and binder and head off to my dad's class. I walked in a second before the late bell rang, "Sorry dad, subway trouble." I told him as I took my seat upfront.

"My own daughter late for my class!" My dad shook his head in a joking-but-still disappointed way, "So first class of 2016. Not that big a deal right? Wrong. Looking past at my childhood it never fazed me, a new year so what? Today, I want you guys to write something that bugged you last year, something that you wish went differently, or something you didn't have the courage to do. Take some time to think about this, it's due Friday. Maya, let's start this year off on a good hand so make sure you do it." With that my dad nodded and sat back down at his desk. Maya chuckled and made a comment back to my dad, but I was lost in ideas and didn't catch what she said. Texas immediately came to my mind, I wish the whole Maya situation never happen… but then again if it didn't happen Lucas and I wouldn't have had our little moment on the roof top.

All period I sat and stared at the wall thinking of what I would change, most of them involved Lucas and how I wished things happened smoother, but did I really want to write about something like that for my dad's class?

"Dad, are you going to read these?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Well Riley, how else am I supposed to grade it." I nodded; I knew the answer before he said it. The Bell rung and class was dismissed. The day moved by slowly and I was anxious to talk to Lucas but there was always something in the way. School came to an end, Maya and I made our way back to my dad's room.

"Hey girls, Aggie has a soccer game so we won't be home until 6ish." My dad told us packing up his briefcase.

"Okay, see you at home." We waved good bye and saw my dad leave the school. Maya grinned at me as soon as we were alone.

"Soooo," She hinted for me to talk but I didn't know what about, she sighed, "What happened with you and huckleberry?"

My cheeks heated up as I tried to hold back a smile. I took a piece of my hair and twisted it between my two figures, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh that's a lie! I waited down stairs for you almost an hour before I went home, so something must have happened. Spill your guts!" Maya urged me taking a step closer.

"It was so sweet! We kissed and it wasn't just a kiss, it was more than that. I swear I was floating on a cloud." I replayed the night in my mind like a movie. "He was a gentleman; Maya I didn't think I could like him anymore but I do!"

"Uhh… Riles?" Maya interrupted but I ignored her.

"The whole night I couldn't sleep I just smiled and thought of him, his green eyes, perfect smile, and hot haircut."

"Riles."

"I swear I thought it was a dream, and every time he looked at me today I felt a thousand butterflies." I felt another presence besides Maya behind me.

"Do you feel them now?" Oh no. Maya pointed behind me, without looking I could tell it was him.

I covered my eyes, "Is he gone?"

"Nope." His deep voiced echoed through the halls, he closer than I thought.

"Did he hear everything?"

"Yep."

"Do you think he will go away if I stand still for long enough?"

"I think I'll see you later Riles. Bye huckleberry, be good to her." I heard Maya's shoes scuff away until the door closed.

"Riley?"

"Riley is not available at the moment please leave a message after the beep." I heard him walk around me and stop in front of me; I could feel his body heat. Everything was quiet and still, I was about to take my hand away when he placed his hand on my arm and his soft minty lips gently pressed up against mine. My hands move to his muscular biceps and I kissed back imminently. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach; I didn't want this kiss to end. It was sweet and passionate without it being a full make-out session. Air became a demand and we pulled away taking a deep breath. "Beep." Lucas laughed and pulled me closer into a hug.

"Riley, the rest of vacation break I couldn't stop thinking about you." I looked to my feet and my face burned with heat, "I really want to try again."

I looked up into his green beautiful eyes, "What do you mean?" I knew what he meant but I wanted him to say it anyways.

He took my hands and smiled his princely smile, kneeling down on one knee he looked up to me. "Riley Matthews," My breath hitched and I couldn't contain my smile, "Will you do me the honor of being mine?" My heart fluttered, nobody or nothing could ruin this moment. I squealed with excitement and nodded my head like crazy. Lucas stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I really like you Lucas." I told him.

He chuckled, "Well I hope so, seeing how you are my girlfriend now."

"I love it." My smile was permanent, nothing could make it disappear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes. I gave his check a peck and rested my head on his shoulders. Lucas's rounded chin settled on the top of my head. After a moment of standing there breathing in his pine scent, I felt my hair flatten as Lucas's lips pressed against my head. I lifted my eyes to meet his.

"Are you okay with this?" Lucas asked.

"It's what I've been dreaming of." We shared a smile and he let go.

"Want me to walk you home?" I nodded and I put my hand into his, a perfect fit.

 **I know it's cheesy, but I thought It was cute. I will update as soon as I can! Thank you for all the sweet comments and those of you who are for Lucaya please don't hate on my story because it's not what you wanted. If you don't like it then don't read it. When I copied the story in, it was all funky so if its weird my apologizes. Thank You!**

 **~beyou532**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Girl Meets World, or any of the cast. I just own this story, please don't copy it. This story is a continuation of Girl meets New Year. Please no harsh comments, if you don't like it that's fine but Please be nice. Thank You and I hope you like the story.**

 **~beyou532**

The key clicked in place as it granted Lucas and I access into my family's apartment. We proudly walked across the threshold holding hands. "Hello? Anyone home?" I walked over to the table, dropping Lucas's hand and I looked at the time. 3:46 pm. "They won't be home until 6, want to start on my dad's assignment?"

Without hesitation Lucas replied, "Sure." We grabbed our bags and headed up the stairs, I closed the door on our way into my room.

"Your dad would freak out if he knew I was here." Lucas stated Settling down on the floor, leaning against my bed with his legs out in front of him. I threw a pillow off my bed and onto the floor. I laid belled down a few feet away from him, uncapping my pen and opening my note book. I played with the pen as I thought of ideas, Lucas already scribbling things down on his paper.

"It's different this time." I spoke after a few minute.

"What's different this time?" Lucas looked up from his paper completely baffled.

"Us dating. I'm happier." Lucas smiled at me. He moved his paper from his lap onto the floor and scooted next to me. "That's all I would ever want."

I paused for a moment to keep working on my paper when a question popped up in my head. "You let me step back and just give you to Maya… Why?"

Lucas thought for a moment then looked up at me. "I knew that it was something bigger than you not having feelings for me. I thought you still liked me and it was hard to believe that Maya did too. We all had to figure things out." He paused for a moment, "You know, I think having those few months of unknown feelings helped our friendship. I know it helped me a lot."

"How?" I asked looking in his eyes.

"When I realized that I didn't have you, well I mean that I didn't know you liked me, it made me see how special you are to me. I wanted to be your crush more than ever. I was a jealous wreck and I hated to see you with Charlie. Before, I knew you would be there whenever I wanted you. Now I respect you more Riley." I smiled at this. Lucas was passionate when he spoke, and I loved that about him. I leaned over and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"I lost weeks of spending time with you; I want to make up for it. I hope you know the only reason I even said yes to Charlie was because I thought you kissed Maya. I was so hurt at the thought of you two kissing so I tried to use Charlie to replace you. But it wasn't fair to you, Charlie, or me." Lucas was smiling and leaned over to give me a kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked him in a mocking way.

"Aren't I allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" Lucas was staring into my eyes; there was an intensity between us. Those green eyes… They drew me in like I was under a spell. We slowly moved closer and closer until our noise touched, then our foreheads. Lucas grabbed my hand, "I really like you Riley, actually," he took a deep breath, "I love you." He whispered. I started to shake, the way he said it touched me in ways that I didn't understand. Teardrops filled my eyes and flowed down my face creating a little river. With his free hand, Lucas softly brushed the tears away. "I love you too." I choked out smiling. Lucas's hand caressed my cheek then his thumb traveled to my chin. He tilted my head up to meet his and our lips crashed together. The kiss was a little aggressive, needy, and if I was being honest it was thrilling. Lucas's tongue licked my lip and we explored each other's mouths. My hands wrapped around his neck, his arms found their way around my waist. After a few minutes we broke for air, panting like dogs. We sat there in awe.

"As much as I love this moment, are you going to tell your dad that I was here?"

"No way. He would freak out and kill you." Lucas looked at me terrified. "Don't worry, it will be our secret. I will tell my parents were dating though."

"Good, I'm kind of excited to tell people. I can't wait to hold your hand in the hallway, sit next to you at lunch, kiss your cheek when we're alone in the halls, and to make sure no guy ever looks at you."

I laughed, "Guys don't look at me, at least not in a way you would be concerned."

"Riley, boys are constantly flirting and crushing on you. I mean who wouldn't, you're beautiful."

"Aww!" I blushed, "You're so cheesy."

"Want me to stop?" Lucas asked.

"No!" I replied a little too quickly, "Uh, I mean I don't care." Play it off cool Riley.

"You're too cute." Lucas told me as we sat up and he pulled me close to him. We laid on the floor next to the bed, he held me tight as I snuggled up to his side. I pulled a blanket off of my bed, covering both of us. If I knew how late it was I wouldn't have closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep as Lucas did the same.

* * *

The door clicked open as the Matthew family shuffled into the house. Aggie came running through the entryway, holding his trophy up high. "We won. We won. We won." He cheered jumping up and down. "I'm going to go tell Riley!"

Topanga and Cory took off their coats and followed Aggie to Riley's room. The door was closed and everything was quiet. Topanga and Cory looked at each other questioningly and pushed open the door.

 **What happens next? What do you want to happen? This was a supper fun chapter to write, I hope everyone enjoyed reading it! I will post as soon as I can. Thank you all for the kind comments. I'm curious how you guys feel about this chapter.**

 **~beyou532**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Girl Meets World, or any of the cast. I just own this story, please don't copy it. This story is a continuation of Girl meets New Year. Please no harsh comments, if you don't like it that's fine but Please be nice. Thank You and I hope you like the story.**

 **~beyou532**

"RILEY!" I was awaken suddenly by the sound of a high pitched scream followed by my name. My dad. When my vision cleared I saw my dad's face as red as it could be and his head looked like it was about to explode. My mom was in utter shock, and sheer disappointment.

"What?" I asked confused when I felt movement next to me. SHOOT! I turned my head slowly to see Lucas sitting next to me. "No! No! No! I swear we did absolutely nothing! We just fell asleep!" My parents were silent, that scared me. I expected my dad to chase Lucas out and steal his shoe. But no. They were silent.

"WE WON!" Aggie shouted not understanding it wasn't a good time.

"Good job Aggie." I told him with a fake smile.

"Thanks Riley. I scored 3 goals!" I shook my head with a smile and he bounced out of the room. My parents looked at each other, there was another pause of silence before my dad stepped into my room. He had his hand over his mouth, thinking.

"Riley." He paused and placed his hand on his hips, "I just... I just don't understand. Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

"I didn't though! I promise we did nothing, Lucas walked me home and I invited him into work on your assignment, then we just fell asleep." My heart was pounding, there was a knot in my stomach, and my palms were coated with sweat. I didn't know why I was so nervous, but I did feel guilty. I knew it wasn't the best choice to invite Lucas into my room were there weren't any adults home, but I had no intentions on doing anything bad, we did nothing bad!

"Okay, then can I see your papers. I mean if you two worked on them instead of other activities you should have a good start on it." Oh no.

"Well… I haven't written anything down yet." I hung my head and concentrated my eyes on the carpet.

"You know Riley. I think we need some time to process this, we'll leave you two to talk." My mom grabbed my dad's elbow and they walked out of my room.

"Wow, Riley I am so sorry." Lucas apologized as I turned my attention to him.

"It's not your fault, and I'm sure everything will be okay… Eventually." I waited for a minute when a terrible thought crossed my mind. What if Lucas didn't want to be with me anymore!? "We're…we're still together right?" In a way I knew it was a stupid question but the perinodal part of me just had to ask.

Lucas took my hand and scooted closer to me, "Of Course. I mean, your dad may not want us to date but we didn't do anything wrong. We just have to hope that they will come around and believe us. I mean if we were parents and walked in on our daughter sleeping with a boy, I surely wouldn't have been as calm as your dad."

Wow, Lucas was right. I'm sure it was hard for my parents to walk in and see us sleeping together. "Your right. How do we fix this?"

"Well I don't think we can, we'll just have to see how it plays out." After that Lucas gave me a kiss on the head and left my house through the bay window.

I caught Maya up on the events of that last night before we headed off to school. My parents went through there daily routine but seemed quiet. The bell rang through the school announcing that my dad's class was over. I stood up to exit the classroom when he spoke up, "Riley and Lucas may I talk with you two for a minute."

"Sure Mr. Matthews." Lucas replied and I sat back down in my seat. My dad leaned against his desk.

"Listen, when Topanga and I wear in middle school we had a project we needed to do for health class. One day we stayed late after school to finish working on it and accidentally fell asleep. People thought we had intercourse," I cringed when I heard my dad say those words, "Things got out of hand because of lies. I don't want things to get out of hand. Lucas, respect my daughter. Riley, respect yourself."

"Sir, I will always respect your daughter, she's very important to me." Lucas added.

"Good. So, I'm going to believe you on this because you haven't given me a reason not to. I want you guys to be honest with me, even if it's something that I don't want to hear. I know you're growing up Riley, I can't stop you. But always respect yourself, and learn from your mistake."

"Okay dad." I responded. I was glad he believed me, and I think it was time I told him Lucas and I were dating. "Dad, Lucas and I are dating. We started dating yesterday, but I figured it wasn't a good time to tell you then."

"Thank you for telling me, and Lucas I'm glad your Riley's first boyfriend." This made me beyond happy, I looked over to Lucas and he had a grin from ear to ear.

"Wait a minute!" I said defensively. "What makes you think he's my first boyfriend?" My dad and Lucas both started to laugh.

"Riley, it's obvious." My dad kept laughing. I through him a look, and then Lucas one. This made my dad laugh more.

"Riley, I'm honored to be your first boyfriend." Lucas shot me a smile.

"Am I your first girlfriend?" I asked him. His smile faded and he looked at my dad. My dad shook his head violently. "Wait, I'm not your first girlfriend?" my nose started to tingle, like it does when I'm upset. Jealousy raged through me.

"Riley, I had one girlfriend back in Texas. We broke up when my dad was transferred. But I was different back then and she doesn't mean a thing to me now." I nodded my head and put a fake little smile on. The pit in my stomach came back, and the tingle in my noise increased. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door to gym class.

 **Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. I have great ideas so please continue to read. I will update as soon as I can, thank you!**

 **~beyou532**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Girl Meets World, or any of the cast. I just own this story, so please don't cop it. This story is a continuation of Girl Meets New Year. Please no harsh comments, if you don't like it, that's fine but please be nice. This is a Rucas story. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **~beyou532**

I reached the locker room quickly; I didn't feel like talking to Lucas at the moment. I shouldn't have been upset, but I can't help feel disappointed in some way. I wanted to be Lucas's first girlfriend; I wanted to be his first kiss. I couldn't wrap my head around why I was over reacting; I guess sometimes girls just have to overreact about absolutely nothing. I sat down on the glazed wooden bench in the middle of all the lockers.

I sat there thinking in silence when I heard the door open and close. I could tell it was Maya from her foot prints, "Hey, Huckleberry wanted me to come and check up on you, he said you seemed off. " Maya bounced in and came to a stop in front of me. She sighed and sat next to me, "What's the matter honey?"

"I'm a stinking teenage girl that overreacts about a little thing, but I can't stop thinking about how Lucas had another girlfriend before me!"

"Riley, I haven't dated anyone so I'm not really sure what to do in these situations. All I can really do is just be there for you. So I'm here." She gave me a side hug, "One thing I do know is that you and Huckleberry have this thing that I haven't seen in any two people, I think that you two will be just fine. Lucas would never hurt you, I mean look at how he reacted to when you and Farkle were being bullied, Or Zay when he got in that fight."

"So you think I should talk to him?" I asked, Maya nodded her head. "Okay, wait for me to get changed?" I quickly got dresses in the oversized, stinky, worn out gym clothes and went out to the gym with Maya. Today Mr. Wenth gave us a free period, he was sobbing in his office watching the finals of Glamor Girl so he didn't even notice when I walked in a half hour late. Farkle and Lucas came over to us as soon as we stepped into the smell, sweaty, and humid gym.

"Farkle, I wanted to thank you." I told him.

"What for, I haven't done anything," Farkle debated.

"For telling Lucas the truth, even if I'm not his first girlfriend, I'm still glad I can be his." Lucas put his arm around me and I smiled up at him. Who cares if I wasn't his first, all I wanted to be was his last.

Farkle grinned and turned to Maya. "I don't care if I'm not yours now, I will be someday!" Farkle hugged while Maya as she stayed stiff as a board.

"Farkle, get off." Farkle squeezed Maya harder before letting go.

Maya came bouncing through the bay window entering my room. "Peaches." I greet as I made my bed before grabbing my bag.

"Man I love this day, do you want to know why I love this day?" She jumped on my bed, messing up my nice and neat job.

I sighed with a smile, "Why do you love this day?"

"Cause its Friday!" Maya yelled when we walked out the window to the subway to start another day at school. The morning went by slowly. Lucas came into school late from a dentist appointment, not like he needed it because his teeth were perfect.

I found myself daydreaming during biology class while doodling little hearts with Lucas's name written inside them. I had a designated note book for days like this, and most of the pages were full off little art. _Riley and Lucas_ and _Mr. and Mrs. Fryer_ were written in different fonts.

The biology door opened and there was a little chatter coming from behind me. I didn't look up from my drawing until the notebook was snatched away from me. I panicked and looked up to see those hazel eyes staring down from me. Lucas sat down next to me, grinning nonstop. I reached for my notebook, even though were together I was still totally embarrassed. From my lack of height compared to Lucas's I failed to grab it.

Lucas looked through it; I bared my face into my elbow and had my hair flow over my head. I heard him chuckle as he leaned over and whisper, "So how did you like our wedding, Mrs. Fryer?" I may or may not have planned a perfect wedding in that book….. And my whole future. I got really board during class. I could hear him flipping through the pages when the bell rang and I tried to hurry out of class but was pulled back into my seat.

I slowly turned around and gave a shy smile, "How yeah doing?" I asked like my mom does.

"Riley this book is pretty full; something tells me you've been working on this for a while." Lucas couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"Depends, would you think it's stalkerish?" I bit my lip.

"Nope, I think it would be adorable." Lucas leaned in and pressed his lips into my forehead. I placed my hands in his; I loved when he kissed me. I felt my cheeks heat up and a smile formed on my face.

"Good, but now give me back my notebook." I reached for it when he got up and ran to the other side of the classroom, the teacher already left so I ran after him. He healed it over his head and I jumped to retrieve it. I kept jumping until I felt the smooth surface grip in my hands. "Yes." I brought the book down; Lucas's hand was still on it. He looked into my eyes, smiling that princely smile. I grabbed his neck with my hand and pulled him down to me, kissing him. I love this day.

 **I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a week. I just got back from vacation. I will try and update more but things are a little crazy, please continue reading. I apologies if this chapter isn't god, I edited it when I was sick. I love all of the comments! I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Thanks.**

 **~beyou532**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Girl Meets World, or any of the cast. I just own this story, so please don't cop it. This story is a continuation of Girl Meets New Year. Please no harsh comments, if you don't like it, that's fine but please be nice. This is a Rucas story. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **~beyou532**

Friday night, I was all alone reading The Beginning of Everything by Robyn Schneider. It was pouring raining hard so I turned on a little light that only made the words on the page visible.

I was caught up in the drama of the book when I heard a knock on the door. I ignored the sound thinking my parents would answer it, when I heard the knock again I could tell that it was coming from somewhere else. I finished reading my sentence and looked up from the book.

I could see that someone was tapping on my window, but couldn't make out the face from the dim light. There was a thought in my head to leave the person out, not knowing who it was. But my curiosity took the best of me I turned on my light and got butterfly's instantly when I saw it was Lucas. He was soaking wet so I rushed over and ushered him inside.

"Stay right there I'll go and get towels." I ran out to the kitchen and asked my parents for towels and told them that Lucas was here.

My parents followed me to my room, "Lucas, what were you doing outside in the storm?" My mom quickly went over to him and handed him a towel.

"I was a block down coming home from practice when the storm started; the subways weren't running so I ran here. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews would you mind if I stayed here until it passes?"

"Of course Lucas but it's already 10:00, if your parents are okay wit it you can stay here."

I squealed and Lucas thanked my parents, "Wait, and there will have to be some rules. Riley, you have to sleep in your room while Lucas sleeps in the living room. And NO funny business." I wasn't sure if my dad liked that Lucas might spend the night, I couldn't blame him if he didn't.

"Yes sir Mr. Matthews, I would never break your trust." I smiled at Lucas, he was such a gentlemen.

My parents let us to hang out in my room, "So where's Maya?" Lucas asked.

"Shawn invited her to this mountain valley musame. It has a bunch of great art pieces and photography in it. She was so excited, I'm glad they're spending time together." Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think that.." the door flew open,

"Lucas!" Aggie yelled and ran over to him.

"Hey bud." Aggie climbed up onto the widow seat between Lucas and me. "How's second grade treating you?"

"Well today I got to school, and then I saw Ava, and then we had art, and then we leaned, and then I asked Ava to marry me, and now I want you to be my best man." I laughed silently as I watched my little brother connect with my boyfriend.

"Aggie I would be honored to be your best man. Whens the special day?"

"Tomorrow." Aggie replied.

"Do I get to be a part of the wedding?" I asked.

"I don't know… I'll have to think about it…" Aggie teased.

"You stinker." I grabbed him and placed him in my lap, tickling him until he was out of breath and purple in the face. "Okay scram." Aggie ran off as I let him free. I looked up to see Lucas smiling at me. "What?"

"Riley, you're really good with him." Lucas grabbed my hand and I scooted closer to him.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well he is my brother." Lucas smiled again. He brought my hand up to both of his.

He played with my fingers, and then turned to me, "How many kids do you want? Not that I want to have kids right now, but just cause."

"I haven't really thought about it, but probable three or four."

"Big family, I like it." Lucas chuckled and I leaned my head against his shoulders.

"Would you want to live in the city or country?" I asked.

"I don't know, Probable a ranch right outside of the city." We talked about what we wanted our future and before we knew it was close to midnight.

My parents let blankets on the couch and went to bed. "So, who was this ex-girlfriend of yours?" I didn't mean to ask, but sometimes things come out that you can't control.

Lucas looked down and sighed. "I knew that was coming… Riley she was just a girl I dated to make my dad happy. She is out of my life forever." Lucas looked into my eyes and leaned down. His lips pressed against mine gently, staying there for a few seconds before leaving mine.

"Please never leave." I whisper while snuggling closer to him.

"I would never dream about it." With that I slowly started to fade away into a deep sleep.

"RIIIIILEYYY!" I groaned and turned over. Wait… I quickly sat up and noticed that I was tucked in my bed. Last thing I remember was being with Lucas at the window. Aggie came running into my room.

"Mornin' Aggie." I looked at the clock reading 9:30 and climbed out of bed. I looked down to see I was still dressed in my grey sweat paints and blue baggy t-shirt.

The kitchen was filled with the smell of blue berry muffins. Lucas was sitting at the table talking to my dad, my mom went to the bakery on the weekends.

"Good morning sweet heart." My dad and Lucas said at the same time. My dad flashed him a look as Lucas smiled.

"Mr. Matthews may I steal your daughter for today?" Lucas asked. I looked at him questioningly; he didn't say anything about doing something today.

"Yeah fine." My dad replied. Lucas grabbed two muffins and my hand, quickly pulling me out of the house.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all of the comment!**

 **~beyou5322**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Girl Meets World, or any of the cast. I just own this story, so please don't cop it. This story is a continuation of Girl Meets New Year. Please no harsh comments, if you don't like it, that's fine but please be nice. This is a Rucas story. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **~beyou532**

The air was warm; Lucas healed my hand while we walked down the street. "Where are we going?"

"Well I met your family; I want you to meet mine." Lucas smiled at me and we walked down the subway stairs to get on the train. We rode the train for five minutes until we got to 5th street and hopped off. Lucas lead my by the hand two blocks down until we entered a brick apartment building. Before Lucas knocked on the door I pulled him back. "What's wrong?"

"Well I just… Um…" I looked at the door; I had a pit in my stomach. "What if I embarrass myself, what if they don't like me?"

"Then they will be missing out on knowing a very important person in my life." I smiled and let Lucas open the door. I stepped into a little hallway with a shoe rack and coat hanger made out of matching wood. The floor was a grey tile that led into a kitchen painted a grape red color. There were stainless steel appliances, dark wood cabinets, a nice marble counter top and matching island.

Lucas took off his shoes and I followed, placing them off to the side. Lucas smiled at me and we walked into the kitchen. "Mom, Dad, Scout, I'm home and I have a guest." I smiled at him. I heard a scratching sound of something coming towards us. An old hound came running towards us, tripping over his ears. I laughed and kneeled down to pets his head. The dog panted, "Riley, this is scout. Scout, Riley." Lucas was beside me rubbing his white stomach.

"I never knew you had a dog."

"Yeah, he's eight years old. " I stood up when I heard footsteps entering the room. A dirty blond woman with blue eyes in a white dress was the first one to enter the room, hurrying to hug Lucas.

"Hey honey." She looked at me and her smile widen. "You must be Riley!" she took my hands "I have heard so much about you, Lucas you were right, she's so pretty." I smiled and looked over at Lucas who was blushing nonstop.

"Thank you Mrs. Fryer." I said politely.

"Please honey, call me Ann." I nodded. A man in his forty's wearing worn out jeans with a simple blue shirt tucked in walked forward with his hand extended.

"I'm James and it's a pleasure to meet you Riley. So, what are you two up too?" James had a thinker southern accent then Ann and Lucas, it was intimidating yet welcoming.

"Well I thought it was time for Riley to meet you guys. We were just going to chill out here for a while if that's okay."

"Ofcorce, Riley you are welcomed here whenever you want." Ann said gesturing to the house. Lucas led me by my hand and past his parents.

We walked down the hall way that had picture frames hanging up. I stopped in front of a photo of a little boy with a cowboy hat that was to big on his head, playing with a little hound.

"Who's this cutie?" I grinned knowing who it was. Lucas stopped and smiled

"That was the day we got Scout." We continued down the hall way, "This is the bathroom, my parent's room, Mom's office, living room," Lucas pointed to various rooms. We walked into an open room that had a nice L-shaped couch, love seat, coffee table, and a T.V.

We walked through the living room to Lucas bed room. "So, this is my bed room." I stepped into the room, it seemed to fit Lucas. Greyish-blue walls had pictures of Lucas in his sports uniforms, there was a little basketball hop hanging above his door, a full size bed with a nightstand next to it, and a desk in the corner.

"It's surprisingly just like I thought it would be." I turned around to face him and sat down on the edge of his bed.

He smirked and gave me a questioning look, "So you've imagined my room before?"

"I get bored during classes." I smile; he leans down and presses his lips on my forehead. I close my eyes and smile, when his lips move away I open them.

The bed tilted as he sat down next to me, "I'm really glad you're here Riley." I cupped his face and brought to mine kissing him on the lips gently. We only stopped when we heard a low sound. I hid behind him, blushing imminently, and not looking up afraid to see one of Lucas's parents.

Lucas chuckled; scout slowly trotted over and put his head on my lap. "Looks like Riley was embarrassed to be kissing me." He teased.

"Hey!" I said offensively, "I was just scared that it was your parents."

"Would it matter?"

"Well yeah, I don't want them thinking anything bad about me." Lucas chuckled and then got up.

"MOM. DAD." He shouted.

"Lucas what are you doing?" My heart was racing.

"YES HONEY?" Ann called back.

"I'M KISSNING RILEY." Oh no. I pulled Lucas's blanket over my head to hide my face. What was he thinking?

"OKAY."

Lucas laughter filled the air and my cheeks grew hotter and hotter. Lucas pulled up the blanket and crawled under it. Our heads were close and our feet were hanging out of the blanket. "My parents already love you, even if they didn't it wouldn't affect anything between us."

"Really?" I was shocked, my parent's opinion matter a lot to me.

"Well your dad didn't like me at first, did he?" I shook my head no.

I smiled at Lucas, "I really like your family, but…" his smile faded, "I think I may have to take scout home with me."

Lucas sighed in relief and pulled the covers off our heads. We laughed seeing each other's hair all messy. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me.

"I hope this never ends."

 **4 years later**

I took a deep breath and looked over at my alarm, 5:00 am. I was showered and all dressed in my graduation cap and gown. There was a knock on the window; I wasn't all to surprise to see Maya all ready and nervous.

We didn't say a word to each other when she entered my room, instead we gathered in a big hug. I couldn't help but bite my lip to prevent tears from flowing, but no matter how hard I tried they just kept falling down my face.

When we broke apart I saw Maya had a rivulet of tears on her face. We both Laughed at each other, "So this is it." Maya spoke.

"It's a scary place out there."

"Do you think well be okay?" Maya asked.

"As long as were together." I answered, and with that we headed out into the world.

After all the commotion of graduation, midnight rolled around and Lucas pulled me away to escape. Lucas and my relationship was going strong, after we split up during sophomore year when he briefly moved back to Texas and broke my heart. As soon as he came back, I knew 100% that if he ever left again, I would be destroyed. I wanted him in my life forever.

We stepped out onto the rooftop were white lights were stringed. "What are we doing up here?" I questioned.

"I figured it would be nice to get some fresh air." Lucas didn't change much appearance wise, but he was more confident and took charge, yet still a kind and gentle soul. Something was odd tonight though, he seemed tensed all day but now more than ever.

"Is everything okay?" He looked at his watch and nodded to himself. He took my hand and led me to the center of the roof.

"Riley, back in eighth grade we stood here on New Year's Eve, remember?" I nodded, "That night was the night I knew that I was in love with you." Lucas took a deep breath and looked down at my hand, then back up to my eyes.

There was something about the way he was speaking, the way his eyes flashed. As he took a step back, kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a ring, I thought I was about to die.

"Riley Matthews, I cannot live a single day without you, and I know were young but I also know that our love is real. Riley?" tears were spilling from my eyes, my hand covered my mouth, and I held my breath, "Will you marry me?"

I closed my eyes and let out a sob, quickly realizing that he was waiting for an answer I shook my head and managed to choke out a "Yes." Lucas had tears in his eyes. He slid the sapphire ring on my left hand, stood up and kissed me. There were cheers coming from behind us as I realized we weren't alone. When we broke from the kiss, I hugged his neck as he swung me around.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." We kissed again.

The party settled down after a while, Lucas and I smiling from ear to ear. Maya was crashed out on my bedroom floor, and Farkle was about to leave when I ran after him, catching him in the hall.

"Farkle."

"Oh, hey Riley," He spoke happily. "What's up?"

"I need to thank you."

"What for Riley?"

"Farkle, that New Year's if you never shouted out that I loved Lucas, this wouldn't have happened." I hugged Farkle.

"I'm happy for you Riley, and I'll be back tomorrow to pick up my girlfriend." With that Riley went back to her loving soon-to-be husband and a passed out Maya, also known as Farkle's girlfriend but that's a story for a different day.

 **The End! But no need to fear, I will be writing other story's more in the summer, until then I want to wright as many one-shot my schedule will allow. If you have any Ideas I am all ears. As for this story, it has been an absolute blast and I have to thank everyone who reads and comments, it means a lot.**

 **~beyou532**


End file.
